This Wasn't Supposed to Happen
by Sono Kurushiitokinokamidanomi
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to happen this way… Really… I wasn’t supposed to die…… Yeah, I’m that girl the one lying on the ground bleeding… And believe me, I wish I wasn’t… I shouldn’t be, in fact… Because this wasn’t supposed to happen… I wasn’t supposed to die.


**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**By: TheeIzumiCurtis**

**Yeah, I know. REALLY depressing, but hey that's what comes from being dark and twisty. And I'm not sure about the middle, I think maybe its too happy… Hmmm… Oh yeah, this is the first story I have written in present tense so I'd like to know what you think! Well, tell me what you think!!**

The sky is awash with grey, as is everything else; its pouring so hard everything seems blurred. A scream is heard and a girl is seen running along the sidewalk followed by two men. As they near, one can see the girl has reddish brown hair and is wearing a grey and red school uniform with a miniskirt and long sleeve shirt. There is a bloody bandage on her leg and she is limping ever so slightly. As she nears she glances behind her at the men and then back front, as she whips her head back around one can see that her eyes are a crimson color and the pupils are that of a Blade Child.

She runs past and turns sharply into an ally way as the men follow close behind, skidding in after her. She dashes past a dumpster and grabs the handle on the side, swinging around; one of the men catches up to her and barely reaches her in time. Grabbing her wrist, he yanks on her arm, sending her reeling back. She falls onto the pavement, her leg hitting the curb. She cries out in pain and looks for a way out, finding none; she looks terrified up at the man. He hesitates but pulls out a gun and the girl squeezes her eyes shut and puts her arm up in front of her face; knowing what will happen. The man squeezes the trigger and she falls to the ground, as he lets go of her and him and the other man turn and run the other direction. The girl is lying on the sidewalk drenched in rain and her own blood, her breathing starts to slow.

A voice is heard, it's almost a whisper as if something only in the mind. _It wasn't supposed to happen this way… Really… I wasn't supposed to die…… Yeah, I'm that girl; the one lying on the ground bleeding… And believe me, I wish I wasn't… I shouldn't be, in fact… Because this wasn't supposed to happen… I wasn't supposed to die like this… It wasn't part of the plan… None of this was…_

-------------------------------------------------

It is a relatively nice day with a few grey clouds in the sky; two men are sitting in the bleachers of the school stadium watching a girl run around the track. One has red hair that sticks up and yellow tinted glasses, his eyes are a beautiful Jade color. He is wearing green cargo pants and a black shirt and is holding a dark jacket. The other has snow white hair almost down to his shoulders and intense blue eyes that almost seem to glow in the sunlight, he is wearing all black and is also holding a coat, his is a dark grey trench coat.

The girl comes around the track and slows to a walk as she nears the two men; she has golden brown hair with a tint of red in it and striking crimson eyes. She is wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top, panting she says; "Well, well, well, Rutherford. What brings you here?" She looks at the white haired man with a curious look in her eyes as the red-head hands her a water bottle.

"We have information on a group of hunters." Rutherford says in a low tone. "Cant talk here, though. Meet you under the bridge at 9:00 this evening." With that, he quickly gets up and leaves, looking side to side for anyone who might be watching.

The girl watches him leave with an eyebrow raised, "What the hell was that?" She says to the red-head.

"I dunno; Eyes has always had a weird way about him though." He says, "You know, Ryoko. You really should be in class. Why aren't you?" He adds after a moment.

"I could ask you the same question, Kousuke." She replies with a smirk.

Kousuke sighs with an un-amused look on his face, but then shrugs. "Eh, I dunno. Just felt like being outside."

"Well, so did I." Ryoko says, taking another swig of her water and sitting down beside him.

He looks over at her and smiles, she smiles back and quickly turns away; looking off into the city. Kousuke sighs and gets up. "We should be getting back, someone will wonder where we are."

"Someone will wonder where _we _are?" Ryoko says sarcastically.

"Come on, Ryoko. Don't be like that. You know what I meant." He says, holding down his hand to help her up. She smiles slightly and takes it, standing up and starts to walk up the stairs.

They arrive at the top and Ryoko says; "Well, I'm going left and you right, so I'll see you later."

Kousuke chuckles, "Alright then, take care of yourself." He says laying a hand on her shoulder and smiling.

She smiles back, "Don't worry, I'll see you at nine then?"

"If it has to be that long." He says, Ryoko blushes slightly and turns away to start walking.

She turns her head back and ads, "Well, I _am _free, so…" She trails off and shoots a smile at him. As the bell rings she sprints into the building. Kousuke smiles and, shooting one last glance in her direction, turns and starts walking to class; who cares if he's late.

------------------------------------------------

The sky is starting to darken and the city is lit up there are big gray clouds starting to form. Just outside the downtown area there are two buildings, each three stories high and painted in grey. Kousuke is inside the one on the left waiting at the door for the security guard to walk around the other side. Just as he turns the corner, Kousuke darts out the door and runs silently to the other building. Another security guard turns the corner just as the door closes behind him. Kousuke sighs, once inside he starts to walk down the hallway, he turns right into a stairwell and quickly climbs the stairs. Going a little way down the hall, he stops at a door and knocks three times; the door opens slightly held back by a chain lock. It closes and then opens all the way.

"Hey, Kousuke." Ryoko says as he walks in. The room is quite small with cream colored walls and tan carpet. There is a bed in the right corner; the covers are a dark crimson color with many different brown, tan, and black throw pillows. Kousuke smirks, _women._ On the bed, there are a few CDs and a tan bag about a half foot by a half foot with a long strap and a flap closure and a black Celtic symbol on the front. There is a dark oak desk in the other corner with a silver looking laptop that has a music program on the screen perched on the edge and a pile of CDs in one corner. In the middle of the left wall there is a large, dark colored dresser with French doors.

"I knew you would come." Ryoko says closing the door and turning around to smile at him.

He smiles back and sits down on the bed. "Eyes was talking to me about the hunters while you were running." He says, casually.

She nods, "I figured as much."

He smirks and rolls his eyes, "I almost forgot how observant you are." He says, "Well, he was saying that he found some information on the group that has been giving us trouble. Apparently, they're not all hunters. Some of them are police. He said that they were investigating a few murders on the east side of town, all dirty cops though. I guess the hunters Kanone killed were friends, if there is such a thing, of that particular group and they're out for revenge." Kousuke said gravely.

Ryoko sighs and runs her fingers nervously through her hair, "Great. We're in deep shit." She says looking out the window.

"Yeah." Kousuke gets up and walks over to Ryoko, she looks at him. He looks down at her and says, "Ryoko, Eyes didn't only want to give us information tonight. He wanted to eliminate them and apparently he needs our help." He pauses, "But I don't want you to go…" He adds after hesitation.

She looks up at him with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean, Kousuke?" She asks.

"I… I don't want to see you get hurt." He replies softly.

Ryoko sighs and looks away, "I'll… be fine." She says, rather unconvincingly.

Kousuke steps back and looks out the window, "Ryoko…" He begins, but cuts off.

She closes her eyes and looks down, sighing. "Kousuke… I- I can take care of myself…" She says quietly.

Kousuke looks at her with an almost stern look on his face, "I know you can, but I also know how violent this group is. They will go to any extent to see us dead." He pauses, "Ryoko, I can't let you get hurt."

She looks back up at him, silent. She has a look of confusion on her face. Kousuke steps closer and looks down at her with a pleading look in his eyes. Ryoko's gaze falters but she looks up into his eyes, the confusion now gone.

"Ryoko… Please…" Kousuke says quietly, running his thumb down the side of her cheek. She flinches at the touch, but doesn't make any move to stop him as he slips his arm around her waist. "Say you won't go…" He whispers.

"Kousuke…" She begins but he cuts her off; pulling her close and touching their lips together. She starts to protest, but realizes the comfort of him embrace and sighs into his lips beginning to kiss him back. They both pull away, blushing slightly.

They are both silent for a moment, then Ryoko says quietly. "Kousuke… You know I can't just stay here… Not after that…" She stutters.

He sighs, "I thought you would say that… But now you know _why_." He says quietly, looking into her eyes.

She looks back into his and, unable to find her voice, smiles slightly, the look in her eyes saying that she understands.

The moment is broken by a sudden rigid knocking at the door; they both jump and look at the door. Kousuke glances at Ryoko, _Expecting someone? _ He wonders. She shakes her head, as if answering his question and goes to the door to look out the peep hole. She steps back and walks over to Kousuke, whispering, "Its one of the security guards from outside."

Kousuke sighs dramatically, "Great, just what I was afraid of." He whispers back looking around for a place to hide. Ryoko motions to the dresser and Kousuke rolls his eyes and opens the door and steps in, closing it behind him. Ryoko walks slowly over to the door and cracks it open, the chain lock once again stopping it from opening all the way. "Yes sir?" She inquires.

"Open the door, now." He says sternly. Ryoko hesitates but unlocks the chain and opens the door, the guard walks briskly into the room, not taking his eyes off her. Pulling a gun, he says "Now, tell me where the other Blade Child is."

------------------------------------------------

As the sky darkens and clouds over, Rutherford walks through the park, stopping on the path to drop some fish bits to a hungry cat that grabs them and starts to hurriedly eat them. He smiles and bends down to stroke the cat's head; it purrs and brushes Rutherford's leg. He drops a few more fish and continues on down the path.

"Hello, Kanone." He says in a British accent as he passes a bench which holds a man with brown hair, medium length and glowing green eyes.

The man gets up and walks beside him, nodding he says "How are you, Eyes?" His deep southern accent almost overpowering the words.

"Just fine." Rutherford replies, still looking straight ahead. He turns a corner toward the river and Kanone follows beside him.

"So, we're just gonna kill them, are we?" Kanone inquires hopefully, pulling a gun out of his pocket and loading it.

Rutherford rolls his eyes and nods, "Best plan with people like this, they take no prisoners so neither will we." He says showing now emotion, but secretly wondering how that will go over with Kousuke or, more importantly, Ryoko.

They near the bridge and walk slowly down the steep slope leading to the river. Rutherford is so lost in thought that he doesn't see a rock mounted precariously on the slope right in front of him and steps on it. The rock dislodges and Eyes loses his balance, Kanone grabs his hand just in time to stop him from going sliding down the hill.

"Woah! Losing our touch, are we Eyes?" Kanone says, pulling Eyes back up the hill toward him. Eyes scoffs, but smiles slightly.

"No, just caught me off guard." He says, arrogantly. He looks down at their hands and hesitates, then pulls away. "Fine. Thank you, Kanone." He says, rather snobbishly, more so then he had intended.

Kanone smirks and begins walking again, "Uh huh." He mutters.

They reach the bridge and walk under it, Kanone leans on one of the pillars, "Now, why the hell are we meeting here instead of just going to get them ourselves?" He says impatiently.

"Because, its closest to where the hunters will expect us. We want to catch them off guard by anticipating their moves." Rutherford explains, "I thought you of all people would have figured that out by now. Maybe you're losing your touch too, Kanone." He adds.

Kanone smirks and rolls his eyes, "Touché." He says, then checks his watch. "Where the hell are they? Its almost 15 after." He remarks.

"Huh, I don't know. Suppose they already found the hunters?" Eyes says trying to seem rather unconcerned.

Kanone sighs dramatically and starts back up the hill, saying; "Let's go find them, just in case they got themselves into trouble." Rutherford quickly follows, muttering something to himself.

-------------------------------------------------

Ryoko backs up and looks apprehensively toward where Kousuke is hiding, she sees him peeking out through a crack and he nods. She starts to back up and the guard advances on her, she bumps into her desk and inches backward. He comes up to Ryoko and just as he passes the dresser, Kousuke bursts out and grabs him knocking him to the ground. He smacks the guard on the head and he goes unconscious.

Kousuke stands up and walks over to Ryoko, "Are you alright?" He says, worriedly.

Ryoko is still a little shocked, but manages a nod, "Yeah… I'm okay now."

Kousuke smiles and looks around apprehensively, "We should go; we're not safe here." He says as he turns around and heads toward the door, Ryoko nods and picks up her bag to head toward the door. Once outside, she turns around and, pulling a key out of her bag, locks the door behind her. The two walk down the hallway and turn the corner, walking quickly down the stairs and reaching the bottom, turn the corner and continue down the hallway. Kousuke stops at the door and looks out and, not seeing any more guards, slowly pushes the door open and steps out motioning for Ryoko to follow. They run quickly across the courtyard and into the trees, there, they slow to a walk and turn to head for the bridge.

Ryoko sighs and looks around, she sees a bush move slightly but ignores it; assuming it's just a rabbit or something. Kousuke looks at her, confused.

"It's nothing, just a squirrel." She says, putting on a fake smile. Kousuke shrugs and keeps walking, looking straight ahead and Ryoko resumes looking around. Hearing something, she whips around and looks skeptically into the brush. Kousuke looks around and cocks his head.

"Did you hear that?" He asks anxiously. Ryoko simply nods and starts slowly toward the brush. Kousuke walks more quickly and steps in front of her as she steps back.

All of the sudden from behind them a gunshot is heard and Ryoko falls to the ground, clutching her leg. Kousuke whips around and pulls a revolver from his pocket, aiming in the direction of the shot. Ryoko looks up at him, shocked, as he steps in front of her pointing the gun around. They hear something in one of the bushes behind them and Kousuke turns around and fires three rounds into it, they hear a small scream and a thud. Ryoko gasps and looks up at Kousuke, he looks down at her then away, as if ashamed. He takes one last glance around and pockets the gun, bending down beside Ryoko who is clutching her leg.

"How bad is it?" He asks, worried.

Ryoko looks down at her, now bloody leg, and shakes her head. "I-I don't know… I think it went through the bone…" She says; her words laced with pain.

Kousuke winces and looks down at the blood pooling beneath her leg and rips a long strip off his shirt and wraps it tightly around her leg. Ryoko hisses with pain but makes no move to stop him; at least she won't bleed to death. Kousuke stands up and holds a hand down to her; she takes it and slowly pulls herself up. He pulls her arm around his shoulder and smiles slightly at her, she smiles weakly back.

"You alright?" He asks. Ryoko nods and they start to move forward; Ryoko limping badly.

Kousuke shoots her a worried look and she says; "Don't worry; I'll be fine once the pain dulls." He smirks as they continue, _that's Ryoko for you. _As they walk along, Kousuke looks around and squints at the bushes; making sure they don't hide any hunters. They reach the edge of the forest and, already Ryoko isn't limping as badly. They stop and Kousuke surveys the scene and, seeing Kanone and Eyes walking briskly along the path, whistles quietly in rapid bursts.

Kanone looks up and hearing the sound looks around, he spots Kousuke and Ryoko in the trees and nudges Eyes who looks over and nods. The two walk over to the trees.

"Where the hell have you been? Off frolicking through the forest?" Kanone inquires harshly, looking over them. Spotting the wound on Ryoko's leg, he says; "Oh, shit. Well, don't I feel like an ass."

Rutherford rolls his eyes and whispers, "Okay, well enough chit chat. It's apparent that we aren't safe here, I say we go into the city; a lot safer there."

The other three nod and follow Eyes as he starts toward the bridge. As they near, Eyes stops and Kanone almost runs into him and whispers harshly, "Geez, Rutherford. Be-"

Eyes cuts him off by slapping a hand over his mouth and motioning toward the road where a black car with tinted windows just stopped on the side of the road. Kanone pushes his hand away and nods, "Okay, Kousuke and Ryoko, you will go that way." He says, pointing toward the river. "And Rutherford and I will take care of them. And remember, stay low." He adds drawing a gun. Rutherford mimics him and draws his own as they make their way down the hill.

Kousuke nods to Ryoko and they start down the hill the other way, they turn toward the bridge and run silently by the shoreline, then come up the hill and sneak onto the bridge. They walk along the side of the road, both watching the cars that pass.

Once they get across the bridge, they walk into the city and stop in front of a grocery store. Kousuke says; "Okay, since you can walk on your own now; you go stay out here and I'll go in for something to wrap your leg with, alright?"

Ryoko nods and sits down on a bench; Kousuke turns away and walks into the store, glancing back at her just as it starts to rain. _Great, just what we need; rain. _

-------------------------------------------------

Once Eyes and Kanone arrive at the road, they duck behind a wall and make their way toward the car. Three men step out and look at each other then one walks up the hill they were just hiding behind, one steps out into the road and runs quickly across it and the third heads straight toward them.

Kanone aims the gun at that one and fires three quick silenced rounds into his chest, then aims the gun at the one going up the hill and fires two more shots into his back. As he falls to the ground the two men slip around the wall and across the road, following the third hunter. They come up quickly behind him and Eyes grabs him by the throat and plunges a knife into his abdomen, as the man starts to fall, Eyes pulls the knife out and drops him. He wipes the blood on the inside of his coat and pockets the knife and, nodding at Kanone, starts toward the bridge.

-------------------------------------------------

Kousuke comes out of the store holding a bag full of medical supplies and, walking past Ryoko, motions for her to follow. She quickly stands up and, wincing, walks up beside Kousuke. They start toward a small park in the middle of the city and sit on the grass under a tree out of the rain. Kousuke takes a bottle of anesthetic out of the bag and unwraps Ryoko's leg; she winces as he pulls the rudimentary bandage off. He wipes it clean, then re-wraps it using a roll of gauze and some medical tape, then stands up and pulls her up with him.

"Thanks." Ryoko finally says, breaking the silence.

Kousuke smiles at her and replies; "Of course, Ryoko." Then walks over to a trash can and disposes of the scrap and the bag, but pockets the gauze and anesthetic. "I have a bad feeling we're going to need this." He adds gravely as they walk away into the city.

A few minutes later, they start heading back out of downtown, figuring it was time to fine Eyes and Kanone. Turning a corner they spot them, but something seems wrong. Ryoko cant quite put her finger on it but Kousuke notices it too and they turn into an ally as the two older men walk by. Scanning the crowd, Ryoko quickly notices why there was something wrong; there was a group of hunters trailing them. They both turn to run, but its too late; one of the men sees them and punches his buddy turning to run after them. Kousuke pulls Ryoko along and turns a sharp corner, they look at each other and nod then Kousuke breaks off and goes down an ally to the left and Ryoko goes right. Two of the men follow her and a third breaks off to trail Kousuke.

Ryoko runs down the ally way and turns sharply into an ally way as the men follow close behind, skidding in after her. She dashes past a dumpster and grabs the handle on the side, swinging around; one of the men catches up to her and barely reaches her in time. Grabbing her wrist, he yanks on her arm, sending her reeling back. She falls onto the pavement, her leg hitting the curb. She cries out in pain and looks for a way out, finding none; she looks terrified up at the man. He hesitates but pulls out a gun and the girl squeezes her eyes shut and puts her arm up in front of her face; knowing what will happen. The man squeezes the trigger and she falls to the ground, as he lets go of her and him and the other man turn and run the other direction. The girl is lying on the sidewalk drenched in rain and her own blood, her breathing starts to slow.

Kousuke hears her scream and turns on the hunter pulling out his gun and firing three rounds into him then, turning back, dashes down the ally toward Ryoko. He turns the corner and gasps; seeing Ryoko lying on the ground, and runs over falling to his knees beside her and turning her over. She looks up at him, her eyes dull with pain and her breathing ragged.

"Ohmigod, Ryoko…" Kousuke breathes, looking into her eyes. He then quickly reaches into his pocket for the gauze and pushes it into her wound to try to stop the bleeding.

Ryoko reaches a weak hand up to stop him, "K-Kousuke… I-Its too l-late…" She says, breathing hard. "I-I'm sorry… I-"

Kousuke cuts her off by placing a soft finger to her lips, "Shhh… It-it's going to be okay, Ryoko." He says softly, almost as if trying to convince himself.

Ryoko shakes her head sadly, "N-no…" She whispers weakly. "K-Kousuke…"

Kousuke gets a look in his eyes that says he understands now, "Ryoko," He says quietly, "I-… Need to tell you something…"

"I-I know, K-Kousuke…" She says weakly.

"No… Let me finish… I-I wanted to tell you… I love you…" He finished slowly, looking deep into her eyes.

"I-…" Ryoko takes a breath. "I l-love you… too…" She manages as her breathing slows.

"No… No…" Kousuke says holding her head in his hands, "Hold on… Please…!"

Ryoko smiles slightly as if to say; _its okay… _Then takes one last breath, its seems more of a gasp, and her body falls limp.

"No… Please God, no…!" Kousuke says looking down at Ryoko's body he starts shaking and repeating, "No… No…" Over and over again.

Kanone and Eyes run up and Eyes quickly shoots one of the hunters who turns the corner and Kanone shoots the other. Then both men run over and kneel beside Kousuke, already knowing what they will see. Eyes places a hand on Kousuke's shoulder and Kanone sighs remorsefully.

"Kousuke… I-… I'm so sorry…" Eyes manages.

"Yeah… S-So am I-I…" Kousuke says, still looking down at Ryoko.

The rain pours relentlessly down on them as the scene recedes into the gray, after a while, all one can see is the pouring rain and the darkness between the buildings.

A voice comes out of nowhere. _You see… This wasn't supposed to happen… I was supposed to live… Just like any good ending… Some miracle is supposed to save me… Like any other story… But mine isn't… Mine is that of a Blade Child… A dark fate and a dark life… But most of all… A short life…_

**Sad sad, cry cry. I know, told you it would be depressing. But, oh well. Again, tell me what you think!!! REVIEW NOW!!!! **


End file.
